


the stars in your eyes

by xynzel



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, Leaving, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Saving Sora, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 16:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xynzel/pseuds/xynzel
Summary: It's been a little over a month since Sora sacrificed himself for Kairi. Now it's time for her to find him and bring him back.





	the stars in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a story I wrote for a Kingdom Hearts rarepairs zine. Check them out their Twitter, Instagram or Tumblr @khrarepairszine!

Kairi was sitting in a meadow. A light breeze was playing with her hair and the grass was rustling quietly, tickling her wrists and ankles.

Her mind was a mess. Was this really the right way to do this?

She didn’t know.

Being so lost in her thoughts, she didn’t notice that she wasn’t alone anymore.

“Here you are,” the newcomer said in a sweet voice as she sat next to her friend. Kairi turned her head away from the starry sky and gave Olette a small smile.

_What should I say?_, she asked herself. There were so many things she wanted to tell her, but she couldn’t.

The two girls sat in an uncomfortable silence. They both felt the tension, but neither of them had the courage to start a conversation.

The situation was painful for both of them in one way or another.

Kairi looked at the night sky. It must had been almost midnight. 

“The stars are really pretty tonight,” Kairi finally spoke, breaking the silence.

“They sure are,” Olette answered, giving Kairi a half-smile.

And they were quiet again. Kairi knew that the topic was poor, but at least she tried to start a conversation.

Kairi returned to the mess of her mind. Was Sora looking at the same sky somewhere too? He was, wasn’t he?

“Can I ask you something?” Olette asked suddenly. She tried to look calm and serious, but Kairi noticed the sadness and nervousness in her eyes.

“Yeah?”

She had a feeling that she knew what this was about. She also knew that she couldn’t keep it from Olette even if she wanted.

Olette pulled her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, resting her head on her knees.

“Were you ever going to tell me?” she looked at the ground.

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t play dumb. Roxas told me everything.”

“_Everything?_”

Kairi was confused. She thought this was all about her leaving. Could she be wrong?

It had been nearly a month since Sora sacrificed himself for bringing Kairi back. The girl always blamed herself for that. If she wasn’t kidnapped, none of that would have happened. If she fought back, Sora would now be here laughing with them.

_If she only was stronger…_

“You were killed in the war. Sora brought you back, and…”

Olette couldn’t hold the tears back any longer. Kairi opened her mouth to say something, but a moment later she decided not to. Instead, she moved closer to the brunette and wrapped her arms around her body.

“I’m so sorry,” she whispered into Olette’s ear.

“No, Kairi, you don’t get it! I promised to protect you. And I failed!”

Kairi knew what she was referring to. An old promise from when she first visited Twilight Town, just a few minutes before Axel kidnapped her.

“It wasn’t your fault! You weren’t there when it happened, you couldn’t have done anything!” Kairi tried to comfort her friend.

However, it only made Olette feel worse. Her sobs quieted as she wiped the tears off of her cheeks.

“Yes, you’re right,” she said with aggrieved voice. “I should’ve been there, but I wasn’t. Because I’m powerless. I couldn’t do anything to protect the one I love.”

Yet again, Kairi opened her mouth to say something, but Olette’s words left her speechless.

She knew the meaning. This wasn’t the love for all of her friends, this was… _love_. The same love she was keeping for her.

“But I’m just a town girl, right? I don’t have a chance to go to a real adventure, to visit other worlds, to make new friends and all the stuff you do every day. How would I even-”

“Stop talking like that!” Kairi interrupted the brunette. “Do you really think it’s fun all the time? It’s not! It’s dangerous and I hate it! All I want is to live a happy life and be safe. But now, with Sora gone, I can’t do that! I’m worried all the time, because one of my closest friends is God knows where and no one knows if he will ever be able to come back!”

Kairi wasn’t done yet. She had so much on her mind and she was finally letting it all out. She thought that maybe Olette would understand. She needed _someone_ to understand.

The girl was just about to continue her speech, when she remembered Olette’s words.

“Listen,” she placed her hand on Olette’s shoulder, “no one could do a thing for me back then. Don’t blame yourself, okay?”

But Olette blamed herself. She believed that if she stopped Axel, things would be different.

And who knows, maybe she was right.

That wasn’t the only thing she was bothering about though. She basically confessed to Kairi and she didn’t say a thing. Did she even understand?

Did she _want_ to understand?

“No, I could’ve done more.”

“You did enough. Weren’t you the one whose regards I kept getting from Sora? They might seem like a little thing, but I swear to you that they helped me a lot.”

Olette looked deep into Kairi’s sea-blue eyes. She was looking for a sign of lie, anything that would go against the redhead’s words. But she found nothing. Kairi was sincere.

She now understood. Her friend was a person who would rather be quiet than lie.

“Believe it or not, but they were giving me strength to keep fighting,” Kairi smiled before biting her lip in an attempt to stop the blood flooding into her face, though a huge cloud covered the moon so no one would notice. “And being here with you now gives me strength too.”

Kairi was confusing herself with her own words. Why did she suddenly decide to say it like that? If she wanted to be polite, she’d just try to comfort her friend. Instead, she was giving her hope that maybe, just maybe, she had feelings for her too. She didn’t want that. She didn’t want to give Olette a false hope.

The thing was that at this point she wasn’t even sure if it really was false.

“I have to leave and look for Sora. I can’t just sit here and pray for him to find his way back,” Kairi said quietly.

“Sora, Sora, Sora! It’s always him!” Olette raised her voice suddenly, standing up as if she wanted to leave. “Have you thought that I feel the same about you? That I’m worried sick every time you go out there and fight the darkness? Don’t get me wrong, _he_ is my friend too and I want him to come back, but what you’re saying is so selfish! This isn’t only about you! I don’t want to lose you again!”

The rage fueled by anger and sadness was getting stronger. Olette was so done with Kairi’s ignorance of her feelings, yet, she couldn’t let her go. Even though there was a part of Kairi that she wanted to bury six feet under, Olette loved the redhead.

“People care for you too, why don’t you get it?”

“You’re wrong, I _do_ get it,” Kairi whispered, “I’ve been in your situation more than once.”

“Then why?”

Kairi didn’t want to answer that question. Olette made herself clear that she didn’t want to hear about Sora at this moment. But this was _all_ about him.

“Because I can’t stop lighting up his way back.”

Olette sighed. She knew she couldn’t stop Kairi. She didn’t even have the right to. There wasn’t anything between them, at least for now. Olette seeked the truth.

“Olette, I know how you feel and I’m _so_ sorry, but I don’t have any other choice,” Kairi stood up to face her friend. Her voice was shaking. She hated when people were trying to change her decision for selfish reasons.

And right now, Olette was really selfish.

“You keep avoiding what I’ve said earlier,” Olette frowned and looked away, breaking the eye contact, “don’t think I haven’t noticed it. I wanted to let it go, but I just can’t. I need to know if… if there’s any chance.”

The wind blowed Kairi’s hair right into her face. Normally she would try to put it away, but this time she let the hair create a thin curtain. She knew the moment would come when Olette would ask to answer her question directly. She knew it, and yet, she wanted to run away and hide.

“Olette, I… I really don’t want to hurt you,” Kairi said. A gap between the hair strands revealed a part of her face as the moonlight caught a tear forming in her eye. 

“Then don’t go,” Olette cried.

“I have to. I have to find Sora. I… Will you… Will you wait for me?”

“Kairi, I’d wait for you for centuries if I had to,” Olette sobbed quietly. “But you have to promise me that you will come back.”

“I promise,” Kairi said, stepping closer to Olette. She took her hands into hers in an attempt at deepening the promise, though she knew that this promise could be broken easier than a paper plane in a storm.

Olette forced a smile.

“Go. Go and come back soon.”

Kairi wanted to tell Olette how much she loved her and how much she wanted to stay with her in Twilight town. She wanted to tell her so many things.

But she decided not to. She started walking away, leaving Olette alone in the meadow.

“Wait!”

Kairi turned to the most beautiful view she had ever seen in her life. Olette was standing in the moonlight, smiling softly even though there were tears in her eyes. The wind was playing with her long hair, making her look almost angelic.

“The stars tonight are nothing compared to the ones I’ve seen in your eyes. Don’t let them burn out.”

The corners of Kairi’s lips turned up as she breathed out in relief.

“I won't!”


End file.
